CHAINED
by kouzo
Summary: Tenten one of the most arcane personas in the world of Naruto. Who is she? Where did she come from and how did she end up in the village of Konoha? What are her relationships with those people around her? This fic is narrated in Tenten’s POV.2nd chap up!
1. Default Chapter

**Summary **: **Secret!**

**Disclaimer :** NARUTO doesn't belong to me!

* * *

Chapter 1

A is for arson. B is for bloodshed. C is for carnage. D is for death. E is for execution… these are my basic alphabet taught to me since I was born. I never knew anything besides this. Everyday of my filthy life, I see war, I see pain, I see darkness. No one knows the pain that I feel every time I open my eyes to greet the new diabolical day hello. No one knows how I face the endless abyss of my darn existence without saying a word.

I am the heir to the Amazon throne that belongs to my ever-respected mother. The position that I never wanted was destined to be mine. Even though with every word of praise uttered by the halls of my Abode, my heart still shudders beneath its closed chambers. It isn't because I'm scared of the responsibility that I was yoked with; rather, it is because I never wanted it.

I was trained to the point of being a morbid, ruthless, and inhumane, if the situation calls for it... just to satisfy my unyielding mother. My mother…I respected her a lot; yet, I never loved her, just as she never loved me. She only sees me as a weapon created, a burning blade that shone even when the shrouded night towered over the Lands of Tigris was spawned within our wretched clan.

My father? I never knew him. Men aren't allowed within our territory. True, Amazons are known as 'men-haters', but we also need them for our clan to exist. Amazons capture their prey, use them as toys, and kill them right after we get what we want…for we are killers…those "things" mean nothing to us… we dispose of things right after we get tired or bored of them… this philosophy goes for everything under the sun…even if its life.

My drained life goes on and on like this. It never changes. I wake up, I kill , and I sleep. All throughout, I never experienced peace… I never felt calm… for my hands are always covered with blood…blood of innocent creatures and beast. At night, their restless souls come to haunt me …as if judging me to die…Death? I have never cowered about it. Why? For it lives within me…or should I say…it is me.

I thought that this cycle was to continuously wreck havoc within my serene exterior. But in one neither blessed nor cursed day, my life took a turn that I never expected.

16th day of the Red Moon, I woke up earlier than what was usual due to the unusual cheering that destroyed the so-called 'peaceful' Amazon tribe. I ran to the portals of my hidden haven only to witness what was to be unfolded in front of my bare eyes. It was nothing new in particular. My fellow comrades, or as how I refer to them, had captured men…again…for the 8th time this season. Men…what's the big deal? It's just another 'feast'.

A group of men, or should I say …slaves…composed of young and agile ones, but not less than 20 in number. No wonder they rejoice. It's a big catch after all. The slaves were all quivering and their face drained of color as they were brought to the center aisle of our fortress to face my mother, the Queen. Maybe they're scared. No… not maybe… it is a fact that they are scared. Why should they not be? They no longer have control of their damned existence. The leash of their destiny was embedded on their soul the moment that they were brought here. But who cares… they're just small fries after all. I'm sure that no one amongst them would even be a match for me.

Mother walked towards our "pets" as I followed her. I eyed the captives one by one as if examining their souls. My sight traced every outline of their shrunken pride. And what do we have here? It's just a bunch of petrified deer within the claws of the lion. But, the last one… there is something different in him. How come he doesn't have this tail between his legs like the others? Why isn't he frozen on the spot at the sight of his juror?

Why…why is he so calm? Is he mocking me? A lowly peasant is mocking me, Tenten, the strongest pillar and only heiress to the Amazonian throne? I will not live up to it! He must be crazy to exude that serene manifesto towards me. If he thinks that such an insolent act could bring him to salvation, then, he is, without a doubt, dumber than a mule.

"My children, our ancestors smiles upon us today as they granted us a feast to lavish. So then, go forth, my wolves and lavish anything that moves." Mother's words struck the heart of the warriors, as they let out a battle cry that echoed to the heavens to thank our ancestors. I, then should might as well join the mob. Without any second thoughts, I grabbed a handful of that dolt's tunic and separated him from the rest of the hubbub to serve me as my 'ravishment'. Now is the time to test his confidence that he so passively screeched upon his flatulence. **(Joke. ) **Now is the time to test his confidence that he so passively screeched upon his serenity.

I dragged him towards the battle coliseum, where gruesome fates had been inflicted upon morons who dared to show-off, so as to bestow upon him the same destiny that those morons had. I challenge him to a one-on-one clashing, with our lives being the stake of winning. The rules are simple…kill or to be killed. If he wins, he will have his freedom. If I win, I shall have his head. I have no intentions of bearing daughters like my fellow comrades. So, I really don't care whether my toy lives long or not.

Everyone was in silence as we started our little fight. Mother didn't say anything so I guessed its just fine. I started the attack. I lunged four of my metal daggers at him. I didn't focused on the vital parts for I didn't want him to pass away that soon. The idiot should be scourged slow and painful, with an agonizing death as the conclusive ingredient. However… he didn't move an inch…as if taunting me that he could stand up to any form of offense. One of my steel blades dug deep into his left shoulder, while the other three silently gashed his limbs.

_ Why didn't he move?_

**Preview:**

I retired to my quarters after the long day. As for the unpredictable freak, I sent him to the creepy dungeons together with the remains of those who once defied us. As I watch the setting sun surrounded by the crimson sky, I wondered if the scarlet silks that chained me to this condemnation will ever be unlatched. The velvet of the night shrouded the last rays of the day and I descended my internally damned body to my haven, trying to dream off the anxiety of my existence.

And I wet my bed. **(Joke)**

* * *

Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. If you have any ideas on how the story should flow, I'd be honored to hear them. Thanks. 


	2. thoughts

**Disclaimer **: NARUTO doesn't belong to me!

Chapter 2

I retired to my quarters after the long day. As for the unpredictable freak, I sent him to the creepy dungeons together with the remains of those who once defied us. As I watch the setting sun surrounded by the crimson sky, I wondered if the scarlet silks that chained me to this condemnation will ever be unlatched. The velvet of the night shrouded the last rays of the day and I descended my internally damned body to my haven, trying to dream off the anxiety of my existence.

My mother entered my coven without me noticing it. She looked at me with those sharp piercing eyes, as if unearthing my gore.

"Why didn't you kill him?" her voice was husked, straight and undefiable. Sometimes I wonder, will I ever be like her – strong, bold, firm, and all the qualities of a good leader. But, a failure as a mother. I don't blame her though, for we are meant to be this way.

"I don't know." These hallow and void utterance came out of my mouth without my prior consent. She casted a long and cold gaze upon me, as if disbelieving every syllable of my reason, as if etching to my soul that she didn't believe a word. I tried to return her unfaltering stare but failed. Instead, my eyes landed upon a blade, whose edge still exude glamour in spite the bloody history behind it. Unconsciously, I had been examining every detail of the magnificent weapon. But, every single perfection of it had failed to register in my mind. My thoughts still wander back to the battle, to the coliseum, to that impertinent moron.

The silence had devoured my entire haven, and I had just realized that mother had left me alone with my thoughts again. Sometimes, I wonder if she didn't give a damn about me at all. All of our conversations start and end in this grotesque manner. Neither one of us have anything much to say anyway. This detached closeness is something that I was literally bred into.

My thoughts paced back and forth as if mocking me of my indecisiveness. Why did I care if he didn't fight back? Why did I care of what his reasons are? Why didn't I dismember his head from the rest of his useless body? I can feel my blood convulsing beneath my skin. I can feel my sweat flooding my entire being. I can feel my own breath heavy with defiance. Confusion is, without a doubt, the most annoying psychological state.

Daybreak. The sun rose up to spread his redeeming light to the green fields below. I wasn't sleeping last night, so no usual nightmare haunted me. I can't decide on which is better – confused or disturbed. Either way, I despised both. I went straight to the dungeons to see my formidable jester. He was there, looking sluggish and pained. His body burdened and his skin torn. But the light in his eyes refused to die down. His eyes reflect the calmness, as well as the coldness of the deep waters. Those eyes were quite intriguing? What are they hiding? I sense a tinge of sorrow beyond those faded sapphires. But when he realized my presence, that angst chrome faded right away.

He eyed my every movement. And I felt irritated by it. I wished to end this tête-à-tête as soon a possible. I decided to pursue with my main objective, or else, I might not be able to control myself. That is, either I'd get lost to those gallant eyes or I'd make him loose every sense of dignity he's got left. Or so I thought….

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"……….."

"I just asked you a question, slave!"

**Preview**:

"L…i…v…e…"

* * *

Comments and suggestions are highly appreciated. If you have any ideas on how the story should flow, I'd be honored to hear them. Thanks.

**SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS!**


End file.
